


Cold December Rain

by EagleSenior



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleSenior/pseuds/EagleSenior





	Cold December Rain

She sits in the back and watches the love of her life walk down the aisle to the person that she would spend the rest of her life with. What hurt most was that she was walking down the aisle to him the one person that for some reason was always better then her. She tried to say something anything when the priest said speak now or for ever hold your peace but she couldn’t the look on her lovers face said everything she was happy and in love who was she to take that from her. Just before they said I Do she got up to leave the love of her life. She was sad but happy for the one she loved was happy.  
~~~~~~~~  
Its been two weeks since the wedding and she couldn’t be more lonely the love of her life was gone. She knew that it was her fault and her fault alone that she was alone. When she blew it not only did she lose her but she lost her family too she had no one. With no one to care about her anymore she decides to end her life to ease the pain. So she writes the letters to the people that she hopes cares about her and sits alone in a place so cold that even the sun could not warm up. She lays down in bed after taking the pills that will make her forget and ease the pain and slowly close’s her eyes as she says the last words she will ever utter “I love you Ashley” as the world closes in around her.  
~~~~~~~~  
Across town sitting at the table she reads the paper when her eyes catch the story that shatters what’s left of her heart Spencer Carlin Age 25 was found dead in her beachside home on Monday Officers who arrived at the home after several of her coworkers reported that she had missed two days of work said they found her laying facedown in bed. The apparent cause of death was suicide vie sleeping pills. She  
is survived by her father Arthur Carlin her Mother Paula Carlin and her Brother Glen Carlin Funeral services to be held Friday. The paper drops as the young women falls apart falling to her knees she cry’s out for the women she left alone just weeks ago.  
~~~~~~~~  
As the misty rain falls over the ground, she walks alone to the headstone that bears the name of the woman she left behind. Feeling so alone she sits and wishes she could hear her voice over the wind to say it would be alright that she would take her pain. She whispers “I miss you and I wish you were here” as tears make there way down her face. She wishes the pain would leave but she also wishes for the pain to stay cause then she can feel. “I’m so tired Spence all a wanna do is sleep, sleep and forget the pain”. Quietly she lays down over the grave as sleep finally takes hold. When morning comes and the grounds crew begin there day there she’ll be as if she was a sleep finally resting finally at peace for she has gone home. As people question what happened and of how she died two family’s know the real reason a broken heart.  
~~~~~~~~  
She walks in the misty rain of this cold December day towards the back to where her sister and her friend are finally resting it had been a long few months. “Hey sis I hope you finally found that peace you were looking for I miss you more and more everyday but I know your in a better place and happy” She placed a single rose on the ground before doing the same with the other rose right next to here sisters final resting place. “Spencer you take care of her you hear cause even death wont stop me from kicking your butt” She giggled. As she begin to walk back to her car she swore she heard the two lovers laughing and giggling. She turned back to face the graves as two figures walked off into the sunset, holding hands. Kyla smiled as she felt the winds change and a soft breeze speak "I love you too Spence."

The End.


End file.
